


Family Tree

by matoroshika



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Fuegoleon Vermillion, Alpha Yami Sukehiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Nozel Silva, Omega Verse, Omega William Vangeance, Parental William Vangeance, Parental Yami Sukehiro, Protective Yami Sukehiro, Rutting, Scent Marking, Top Yami Sukehiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matoroshika/pseuds/matoroshika
Summary: It had been a while since William presented as an Omega at 26 years old. Due to two souls being in one body, his presentation never came until him and Patori separated.So now he is an omega, who was claimed by an alpha a year ago by the name of Yami.The Black Bulls alpha was getting more and more eager to have pups, since they were both at the perfect age. The only issue is that Yami had a lot of convincing to do.William had been avoiding having pups for one specific reason- his curse would be passed down.(Takes place after the Spade Kingdom Arc, where we say they won and things were beginning to go back to normal.)
Relationships: Marx Francois/Julius Novachrono, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson, Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. A Pleasant Surprise

William was in the middle of going over a few recent mission reports when someone barged into his office room without a care in the world. There was only one person who would dare come into here without knocking, and of course, that was his mate. He didn’t even have to look up from his papers to know it was Yami. He could sense his magic and overall alpha presence coming closer. 

“I remember the days I’d actually make you flinch doing that.” Yami laughed to himself as he let out a puff of smoke escape his lips. 

“Is there something I can help you with Yami?” William looks up with his gaze, his lavender eyes meeting a pair of pale brown eyes. 

The Black Bulls captain sighs as he walks over to stand right in front of the neat desk. “I’m not going to sugar coat it, so I’ll just say it. I want pups.” He glares down at the other, his shiny mask sitting beside the stack of organized papers on the desk. 

“I’m aware.” The smaller male averts his gaze uneasily. By now Yami could read his mate like his own Grimore by now, and maybe from time to time he’ll discover something new about him. 

“Look goldie, I know I’ve been dancing around the subject and making jokes- but I’m serious.” He lets another puff of smoke escape his lips as he moves the cigarette away. 

“Can we revisit this subject another time? I’m in the middle of work, and I have to go out on a mission very soon.” William looks at the papers before him, deciding to let his eyes focus on it instead of aimlessly looking around the room. 

“Can’t even spare a minute for your own mate?” Yami chuckles before he moves his free hand and pets the captain of the Golden Dawn. The action never failed to set his mate at ease, not to mention it always get good after wearing his helmet all day. His scruffy white hair was also perfect for petting, the little curls and fluffiness always felt good against his rough hand.

Yami keeps his hand there as he continues. “You don’t have to say yes or no, I just wanted you to know that I’m up for it whenever you’re ready.” 

The smaller smiles softly at those comforting words. “Thank you. But..” the smile faded a bit. “I don’t know if I ever want to have pups. Perhaps this was something we should have discussed before becoming mates..” He mumbled off, his chest hurting by his own words.

“I couldn’t say no to the captain of the Golden Dawn.” The alpha in the room chuckles again before moving his hand back to his side. “We’ve been mates for a while now. We’ve been through hell and back together, and I just thought now that shits calmed down and stayed calm-we could have pups.” 

“Yami, why do you suddenly want to have pups all the sudden?” William didn’t know why he was asking- his mate’s alpha instincts were strong. He had always joked about knocking him up and having children, and a part of him had always known it wasn’t all jokes. But Yami was respectful of his wishes, and always made sure to check the protection spell was active whenever they got intimate.

“This isn’t sudden, I’ve always thought about having my own.” Yami’s expression seemed to soften. “It wasn’t until I found a mate that I realized I might have a chance to have them. The reason- is the same as to why anybody would want a family.” He shrugged casually, wondering what was going through his mate’s head. 

“..I see.” William’s frown only seemed to grow.

“Now how about you tell me why you don’t want any? I’ve never met an omega that is strongly against having pups till now.” He watched as his mate abruptly got up from his seat and put his helmet back on. 

“I really should get going..” He tried to walk past the other captain in a hurry, but he felt a large hand grab his tiny wrist. 

“No more secrets, that was the promise we made. And in exchange I promised not to stink up your private bathroom.” Yami joked a bit, starting to sense distress from his mate. He hated being the cause of it, but being honest had been an important factor in their relationship for very obvious reasons. 

Yami knew William was too kind for his own good. He wants to make everyone happy, and not worry anyone. To the point where he would hide anything that might upset others, regardless of if it was hurting himself in return. But he should know better than anyone that one day it will bite back at him hard. 

The smaller turns around to face him, guilt washing over him when he notices his habit. “I’m sorry.” He lowers his head apologetically.

“Hey-it’s fine, we all forget every now and then. So can you tell me or do I have to find out myself?” He let go of his wrist, still wondering as to why he was so against it. How could such a kind and loving omega who valued every life not want to have pups? 

“..I’m sure you are aware as to why I have this mask.” William puts his slim hand on the side of the mask covering most of his face. 

“Yeah. To hide your beauty so that other alpha’s won’t go after you.” Yami grinned. He had always known how insecure William really was, and it wasn’t until recently that he’s stopped wearing his mask in front of his squad and other captains. He would, however, still wear it to public appearances, still clearly worried about being judged. But the alpha couldn’t blame him since he grew up in an abusive environment where he was constantly put down because of his appearance.

The omega chuckled softly, making Yami feel somewhat accomplished since he had made his mate happy. “That’s very kind of you to say, but I think we all know it’s because of the horrid scar covering half of my face...And I’m sure I’ve told you this isn’t just any scar, it’s a curse given to my bloodline.” 

“Yeah, what about it?” Yami tilts his head to the side. 

“..I would like my cursed bloodline to end. I don’t want to have any children just for them to be born with a scar like mine. They will have to endure the shame society will put on them to the point where they would need to hide their true selves and live everyday wondering why they had to be born this way.” His lavender eyes saddened again, his long dark lashes covering them.

“There will always be assholes who will judge a book by its cover, with or without scars. I mean- an extra clover leaf on the cover of your Grimore changes your whole life. Who knows- maybe our pups will have four leaf clovers.” Yami laughed, wanting to lighten the mood. 

“..You’re right. But this curse doesn’t just give you a scar..” William’s eyes darkened a bit. “I was never told the details, but whatever it is I do not want to find out and then pass it on to innocent lives.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Yami sighs loudly. He puts one hand behind William’s head and pulls him into his chest for a brief embrace. “You’re too kind mister shiny head.” 

The gentle yet dominating scent of his mate calmed him as he leaned against his muscular chest. William very grateful for Yami. Even after everything that has happened, the man still chooses to like him and then became his mate. 

“Curse or no curse, a life is a life, right? I’d rather exist with a scar than not exist at all.” The Black Bulls captain gave it one last shot. He had never wanted something so much in his entire life- he was the kind of guy that goes with the flow and works with what he’s given. But this was different, and he wanted to believe it was more than just his alpha instinct. 

“..I don’t think I can do it Yami. I’m sorry.” The omega felt his eyes water, so he closed them and tried to calm himself down. He thought he had been done disappointing people, but apparently he just couldn’t stop. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He steps back and smiles genuinely. “I guess we both have other things to focus on anyway. So stop looking like a sad puppy and go kick some ass.” He gave his mate a pat on the shoulder. 

William smiled back a little, holding back tears. “Will do.” 

\--------------------

“And how did it go Captain Yami?!” Asta jumped up and down like an excited puppy as his captain returned to the base. Yapping loudly like he needed all the attention of the world.

Yami grabbed his grey head with his bulky hand, lifting him up. “If you don’t shut up I’ll kill you.” He squeezed a bit, making the smaller alpha scream. 

“OW OW OW-“ He was soon enough put down with a thud, sighing of relief. 

“He doesn’t want to have any pups. Ever.” Yami walked over to the bar, grabbing a drink and sitting down. Vanessa was lounging on the far end, snoozing off with a flushed face. 

“Ever?! Why?!” Asta sat down next to Yami, looking sad even though this didn’t have much to do with him. 

“He doesn’t want his curse to be passed down or some shit.” The captain takes a large gulp from the bottle. 

“Then why don’t we use my sword and break the curse?!” Asta’s Grimore glowed red and floated open as he pulled out his sword proudly. 

“It’s an ancient curse shrimp. It doesn’t work like that.” The bigger alpha rolled his eyes a bit. 

“We don’t know till we try! And I have a new sword that absorbs magic!” Asta gets up from his seat, swinging said sword around. 

“Did you already forget about that time you hit him pretty hard with that big ass sword in the cave and broke his ribs? If that didn’t work I don’t know what will.” He chuckled to himself- had he known it was William, he wouldn’t have let Asta do something so extreme. 

“But that was Licht- I mean, Patori! He didn’t have the curse on him!” Asta lifts both his swords. “And if these two won’t work I have one more sword I could use!!” 

“I guess, but the body was still William.” Yami sighs. “I don’t know but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Maybe Owen could take a look at it too! And if he says its hopeless, we can go to the crazy witch lady who fixed my arms!” The grey haired teen beamed, seeming excited. 

“For now, I don’t want to pressure goldie into doing anything. I already scared the shit out him today.” He lights up a new cigarette, bringing it up to his lips. He hated scaring his own mate, but it was unavoidable. He was the person he cared about the most, so of course William would be afraid of doing anything that would harm him. 

“Wait.. didn’t the captain of the Blue Rose have her curse broken? Maybe if those don’t work there is another way to break the curse!” He put his swords away, sitting back down properly by the bar. 

“Her curse was broken, but the effects will stay with her forever- the Blue Roses part. It’s not that bad, honestly I prefer blue than red.” He chuckled lightly, seeming to be deep in thought. 

“So even if the curse is broken, Yuno’s captain will still have that scar?” 

“Maybe.” 

“W-Who cares about the scar! I think it looks super cool! And besides, if he didn’t have it he would look exactly like Licht or Patori and it would be confusing and creepy!” Asta yelled loudly, making the other alpha groan in annoyance. 

“That would be creepy, but he’s my mate so I’ll get used to it. And it’s not his fault those Midnight Sun jerks cloned William’s body and then gave it some pointy ears and yellow eyes.” He shivers a bit at the thought of his mate looking like the man who killed Julius- which resulted in him returning as a kid. 

“Captain Yami.. I noticed that William and Patori’s Ki is exactly the same even when they are separated. But that’s just because they have the same bodies, right?” Asta looks over at his captain, who nodded.

“Yep. Their Ki is the same but one has a scent and the other doesn’t. Alpha, Beta and Omega dynamics only exist within humans. Elves are weird creatures and can breed with anything and anyone- and even if they did have scents, only other Elves could smell it probably.” A part of Yami actually didn’t want to get rid of William’s scar, it was something that made him unique and made him.. him. 

“Ohh so that’s why I could never figure out his scent! Right?” Asta hit the bottom of his fist in the palm of his other hand as if he had just cracked a code.

“The dominant soul was Patori or whatever, so it cancelled out his scent and stopped him from presenting altogether even when he wasn’t fronting. But apparently it wasn’t enough to hide his scar.” Yami sighs again, moving the bottle away to smoke. 

“So ehh.. Patori’s soul changed his insides but his outsides only change when he’s fronting???” Steam started to rise from Asta’s head as he spoke. 

“You’re going to make yourself pass out from your own stupidity shrimp.” Yami grabbed his head and threw him across the room with ease. “Snap out of it-or I’ll kill you.” 

Asta bursts out of the rubble of the wall he was tossed against, seeming happy. “Thank you sir! I feel so refreshed!” 

The smaller alpha made his way back over. “So if breaking the curse isn’t an option, you’ll have to convince him to have pups anyway!” Asta said as if it were obvious. “Don’t give up captain Yami! You can do anything!” 

Yami groaned again and dragged a hand down his face. “You don’t understand kid- My mate will say yes even if he doesn’t want to if I pressure him because he’s too nice.” 

Then, a different voice was heard from the other end of the bar. “He’s an omega, right?” Vanessa hiccupped as she dragged herself towards Yami and hooked a limp arm around him. “I know he wants to have a baby, he’s just afraid and doesn’t know what he’s missing out on!” 

“And how does a beta know this?” Yami asks carelessly.

“It’s been the case with most of my omega friends I’ve made in the Witches Forest. You know how I go to visit everyone and then, right?” She chuckles, clearly drunk like always. 

“So what are you trying to say miss drunk witch?” He asks as Vanessa puts her empty wine bottle down on the bar and steps back, picking up Charmy who happened to be walking by. 

“Let him be near some pups for a bit!” She lifts Charmy up, who happily kept eating her cupcake. “I’m sure when he sees how cute they are his instincts will kick in and I know he’ll get baby fever!” 

“Yeah!” Charmy said with her mouthful, probably not even knowing what they were talking about. 

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I can’t exactly walk up to someone and be like ‘Hey can I borrow your baby for a day’.” He could already imagine people running away from him screaming. 

“Well luckily for you, I got a potion from the black market a while ago that can turn your enemies in to mindless babies for 24 hours!” She chuckled, sitting herself on top of the bar. 

“What?! That’s awesome!! So who’s going to turn into a baby?!” Asta raised his voice excitedly. 

Both Yami and Vanessa just stared at Asta. 

The poor alpha froze, the excitement evaporating. “....oh no.”

\--------------------

William was on his way to the Black Bull’s base by the time it neared sunset. The mission he had went on had gone pretty swiftly, and he had been feeling horrible ever since the conversation he had with his mate before he left. Sure the curse was one thing he had been worried about, but there had also been another factor which he failed to mention. He had yet again, kept another secret and couldn’t let it slip by any longer. He needed to be honest and open with his mate, and he needs his trust.

As the captain approached the base, he heard a loud wailing of a baby. 

His omega instincts set off alarms in his head, and he found himself walking a bit faster to the double doors of the place. He knocked on the door with the knuckles on the back of his hand, his body tense and desperate to stop the crying- but he tried to ignore it.  
The wait had felt like forever, and he began to wonder if Yami had not heard his knock due to the loud cries. But the man could sense his Ki as soon as he set foot near his base. 

The captain of the Black Bulls only knew a few people who would actually come to his base, and William’s presence was always so obvious to him- but what was he doing here? They had just finished persuading Asta to take the potion after his dinner, and Yami was in the middle of figuring out how to get the Golden Dawn captain to spend time with the baby. But it seems like he had come to him before he even got the chance to think. 

“Hey, what’s up fancy pants?” He said as he opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. He was quick to take note of how his mate’s eyes seemed to wander behind him and further into the base as if looking for something before finally looking up at him. 

“..Is there an infant here?” Was William’s first response, which Yami thought was a good sign so far. 

“..Yeahh. Our little anti-magic shrimp took one of Vanessa’s black market potions, and it made him even more like a shrimp.” He scratched the back of his head, not wanting to lie but not wanting to say the full truth either. 

“That is.. unfortunate. I would have suggested using one of his swords to break the spell, but a pup can’t use a Grimore.” The smaller said, wanting to help. 

“Anyway, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. What brings you to the base of the worst Magic Knights? Do you wanna bang or somethin?” Yami chuckled as he saw that he made his mate blush, lighting up his cigarette as he did so and bringing it up to his mouth. 

What happened next was something he had not been expecting at all. The blush disappeared, and William reached up in a flash and took the cigarette right out from between his lips, dropping it on the ground and stepping on it with his boot. 

“What the hell-” Yami grumbled, but it only earned a stern look from the shorter. 

“Yami, you shouldn’t smoke when there are pups around.” He scolded, looking at him with a piercing gaze as he spoke in a strict tone.  
“But to answer your question, I came here because I wished to talk more..” William took off his helmet, revealing his face and putting it under his arm. He usually didn’t wear a helmet when coming to the Black Bulls base, but he had wanted to get here as soon as possible and came straight from a mission. 

The brief anger on Yami’s face was gone, and he gestured for William to follow him into the base. “Can’t have a good conversation in the dark, can we?” He walked over to the couch and slumped down on it, noticing how William was standing and glancing around the place. He could sense his Ki, the captain of the Golden Dawn was using more of his senses than usual. 

“I smell a beautiful, lovely omega here!” Finral said as he stepped into the room, his eyes quick to catch on to the other captain. 

“Back off Finral, or I’ll kill you.” Yami gave one of his terrifying glares to the lean man in green. Finral tensed and panicked for a second at the alpha’s threat. 

“I-I would never try to take someone else’s mate! I didn’t know-“ It wasn’t a lie, Finral was horrible at remembering scents due to all the flirting he had done- it was less than before, and he was improving. But it didn’t help that he was a beta either, or that William’s omega scent was really strong from being suppressed for years. 

“Good, now go make Asta stop crying.” Yami instructed, making the quivering Finral frown. 

“We’ve all been trying, but nothing is working! He went from screaming and crawling around to crying and throwing kicks and punches!” He said with a long sigh, having been tired all day from using his magic and now trying to take care of a baby. 

Gauche was still on his two day Marie break, Nacht was not here like usual, while Luck and Magna were messing around fighting, Grey was babbling on about being shy while Gordon retreated to his room with tears after making baby Asta’s crying louder. Zora just went off somewhere, Nero was in bird form simply watching quietly from the corner of the room, Henry was not showing himself, Charmy was busy eating- leaving Finral, Noelle and Vanessa to try and watch over Asta. 

“FINRAL! I know you’re trying to ditch us!!” Noelle came into the room with her wand out threateningly. 

“I- I wasn’t! I just smelled a nice omega scent and wanted to see who it was-“ He was sweating, wishing he could be anywhere but the Black Bulls base right now. 

“It doesn’t matter! I’m royalty and shouldn’t even be doing this-Come back and help! Vanessa is trying to get him to shut up by giving him alcohol!!” Noelle also said in a panicked tone. 

The loud noises and things being said were really getting to William, poking and prodding at his instincts. But he tried his best to push them aside, not wanting to give in. William did have a kind heart, and a huge soft spot for pups which he had refused to act upon. Now that he came to think of it, he’s never interacted with any..

The large alpha in the room watched his mate subtly, sensing his distress get worse as the scene played out. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll do something about that shrimp then.” Yami stands up from his seat. 

“Wait-“ William stopped the other captain with one word. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Yami, it was just.. the thought of a big rough-handling alpha like him trying to get a little baby pup to shut up might have scared him a bit. Especially since it was Asta. Yami had never hesitated to throw him around or grab him by the head, and just thinking about him doing that to baby Asta made him cringe hard.  
“I can try.” He turns to face Noelle and Finral and walks right past them from where they came from. The layout of the base was unpredictable and always changing, but the omega was able to pinpoint exactly where to go in order to get to the crying as he lifted his chin and sniffed the air. 

“Well this is going better than expected.” Yami mumbled to himself before deciding to follow him along with the other two betas. 

William walked into the small room where the call of help was coming from, seeing Vanessa passed out on the floor while a baby Asta was crying, sitting too close to a shattered wine bottle. The omega was quick to react, scooping up the baby into his arms and dropping his helmet in the process. He held him carefully with great care, placing a hand behind his head and smiling down at him. 

Everything about the captain of the Golden Dawn was graceful and soft. His purple glimmering eyes, his long lashes, pale smooth skin, and despite the scar covering half his face he didn’t look the least bit menacing. He looked welcoming and kind, even his scent was very relaxing. He appeared like an angel sent from another realm, making every one in his path feel at ease- when he was on their side at least- with his mask off.

So when William smiled, Asta stopped crying. The room was filled with a soothing aura, and the captain’s scent changed from distressed to something that felt more like a gentle relaxing hug. Wrapping around the baby and comforting him while his delicate hand gently pet the grey hair behind his head. 

“You’re just hungry, aren’t you little one?” William’s genuine smile made the baby smile back. Asta mumbled in baby language as if trying to agree. 

Yami, Finral and Noelle just stood right outside the room in awe. William holding a baby in his arms just looked so natural and right. Yami didn’t know how to explain it, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing as if he was a mother of thousands. The sight was something Yami knew he’d never forget. His omega, seeming happier than ever and cradling a small baby as the moonlight from the window in front of him gave them enough light to see. He almost forgot the baby was Asta- and then his mind began to wander. If they had kids, would they be grey haired like Asta due to the combination of black and white? Or maybe it would be black since it was the dominant color?

“WHO’S HUNGRY?!” Charmy barged into the room with her cloud-like sheep chefs, startling all of them. 

Yami decided to step in after being lost in the view of his mate-a literal goddess in front of him. He had never felt so blessed.  
“Charmy, think you can make baby food with your magic?”

“La! I’ve never tried baby food before, I can’t wait!” She said happily and headed to the dining room humming happily. Everyone else followed, Yami standing behind the group beside William as they walked down the hallway. 

“You look good.” The Black Bulls captain teased, dropping an arm around his mate’s slender shoulders as they kept walking. 

William blushes a bit- It was so easy to make the man blush. Complimenting him on his abilities never really worked, but when you complimented his appearance- he seemed to really like that. It was something new and really made him feel loved and validated. Magic was one thing, but appearance was an insecurity of his.  
“How so?” He asked, not once taking his eyes off of the pup. 

“I don’t see any part of you that doesn’t look good.” Yami grins, knowing he can make him blush more. “You could stay over tonight, maybe I’ll show you some of my newly gained skills.” He tried, thinking this could be a good chance for them to bond intimately since it had been a while. 

It was not easy to get William into bed. In fact, out of the two years they’ve been together- the past one year as mates- they’ve only had sex during the omega’s heats and the alpha’s ruts. Yami had ruts every three months just like the other alphas, while William’s heats were very inconsistent which was also due to his presentation being at age 26. The alpha’s ruts and omega’s heats usually synced up after they mated, but that had yet to happen. The Golden Dawn captain was also still getting used to all his new omega sensations, like understanding behaviors and to accept them as a part of him rather than push it away. It was scary for William, since he had been able to hide a lot of his emotions most of his life. He was able to hide behind his mask, his kindness, and gentle smiles. But the moment Patori left his body, it only took an hour or so for everything to kick in. He had an emotional breakdown that lasted a while, and he had that fear of being unable to control his emotions and affecting the people around him made him fight against his omega behaviors at times. 

He saw as wanting comfort as being a pain in the ass. 

He saw wanting to do something for himself as selfish. 

He saw that voicing his instincts and allowing his instincts actions was having no control. 

It was a long and ongoing battle for William, but thankfully his mate was very helpful due to being the complete opposite of him. Yami wasn’t one to ever keep his mouth shut and did whatever he wanted when he wanted. And helped William realize that it’s ok to do certain things for himself. 

However, sex was a hard one when their ruts and heats were not synced. William still failed to understand that Yami wanted to fuck him as much as he can- he would always worry that it was just another task that Yami didn’t want to do when his heat came long. He felt like it wasn’t fair of him to make his alpha body react to his omega body, and at times even tried to distance himself during a heat. William also tended to get emotional during heats as well, since he still wasn’t used to any of it. The first time it happened he had been convinced he was going to die. 

William was the type that didn’t want to bother anyone because he felt like he was being a burden by doing so, even to his own mate. 

He was also quite shy, and still very insecure. Whenever Yami thought he would get close to getting him in bed, William would push him away with a stupid excuse or end up giving him a blowjob and leaving only Yami satisfied. He just couldn’t understand that his mate loved every inch of his body and wanted him so much. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” The captain responded to the alpha, still cradling the baby lovingly. “But I do worry about a baby being in the Black Bulls base without proper supervision..” 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Yami laughed a little, being sarcastic. He didn’t take offence, he found it funny. “Do you want to take him back to your base till he turns back to normal? Because if that’s the case be my guest.”

William thought for a moment, actually being worried about baby Asta. He wasn’t even his own, and yet the omega found himself not wanting to leave him here. He would never say it, but the Black Bulls base was a mess and extremely dangerous for a baby. The rooms suddenly moved, Magna and Luck were always fighting, wine bottles scattered and rolling around the place, as well as Yami’s tendency to destroy parts of his base when he got angry. 

But that was just his omega side talking. Why should he worry? Of course Yami wouldn’t let anything really bad happen to Asta.. 

“I suppose that would be the safer option for him..” William mumbled, not even getting the chance to think properly before his voice decided to respond. 

“Just bring em back tomorrow afternoon, that’s when Vanessa’s weird ass position is supposed to wear off.” Yami moved his arm, putting his hand on his fluffy head and giving him a rough pet. “If it gets too much, you know where to find me.” 

“Of course.” The omega found himself smiling, feeling content and at ease knowing that the baby would be coming back with him. He had completely forgotten why he had come here to begin with, now fully focused on caring for Asta until the effects of the potion wore off.


	2. The New Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While William decides to care for baby Asta for a bit and get the experience of being a parent, Yami recalls the day his mate had his first heat.
> 
> (Warning: Slight attempted sexual assault due to William's heat, but nothing sexual happens)

“Well I guess you could say that was a huge success!” Yami laughed, finally able to light up a cigarette and smoke. He sighed of relief as he breathed out, leaning back against the couch. 

William had left with Asta a few minutes ago, leaving the rowdy Black Bulls base to get some nice and safe sleep.

“And now we know he has quite strong instincts! You two better get baby making!” Vanessa poked him, her face flushed from still being drunk. She knew that Yami was the most chill person to be around when she was drunk, and most of the time it ended in laughing and bets. He was a good drinking buddy, but nothing more.   
It had taken a while for the beta to realize what she felt for Yami was appreciation and admiration. He changed her life and became almost like a father figure to her and the whole squad. She wanted to impress him, and get him to like her, but not out of romantic love. She wanted to make sure he’d never regret letting her join, and she do her best to prove how grateful she was to be accepted into this family.

In fact, she was the first one that had seen past her captain’s face and figured out that he was in love. 

“Shit I didn’t even think about that part-“ Yami scratched the back of his head, groaning a little. 

“Is he THAT bad in bed?” Vanessa laughed, and Yami had never been so quick to reply.

“NO- no.” He sighs. “He’s just insecure as fuck. Always holding his head up high and acting confident around everyone- but when it comes down to sex it’s a whole different story.” 

Vanessa tapped her chin. “It’s probably because you’re his mate. They say the more you care about someone, the more you value their opinion.” 

“Well look at you saying something mature when you’re drunk off your ass.” Yami teased as he picked up the newspaper laying on the couch and began to read some of it. 

“You could just wait for his heat or your rut, but you have a better chance when he goes into heat.” The witch yawned and closed her eyes, laying on the other couch. 

“I know, it’s just goldie’s heats are unpredictable. And I want to do it at least once when he’s not overwhelmed with the need to fuck.” Yami commented, but the witch had gone to sleep. 

Now that the base was quiet, he began to think about their past. After spending a lot of his time today talking and thinking about pups, it made him remember the first heat William had had. 

\--------------------

>>Flashback<<

The little blonde wizard sat at the far end of the table in the lone chair, his blue haired helper standing by his side elegantly. He had called all the captains for a meeting about a specific matter and had finally arrived. 

Up until then, William had been quiet and only speaking when spoken to. Yami couldn’t help but feel that something was off about his Ki. 

“Thank you all for coming. You must all be wondering why I called you here, and so I’ll get straight to the point.” Julius said as Marx made a white screen appear in front of all of them. On the magic screen, a map of all the kingdoms were shown. 

“As you all know, we were able to defeat the Dark Triad and stop the Tree of Qliphoth from destroying our world. Since then, we’ve been on good terms with the Spade kingdom. However, many of their minions still remain. While they may no longer have the help of demons, they are still quite powerful with their own magic. The Spade Kingdom has reached out to me and warned me that they have banded together and are planning an attack on the Clover Kingdom as revenge.” 

“What?! We have to fight them again?!” Rill raised his voice, clearly startled. 

“I’m afraid so. According to the Spade Kingdom, they are mainly after all of the captains here at this table.” Julius said with a frown on his face. 

“I’m sure we can handle it sir, without their demon powers they are merely insects.” Nozel commented as coldly as ever. 

“Keke- don’t underestimate insects you silver headed royal!” Jack snapped at him, that creepy smile wide across his face. 

“Unfortunately, Jack is right. All of the members left are quite close to being arcane mages, and to top it off they have stolen magical tools from the dungeons in their kingdom. So the plan is-“ Julius points to the border of the Clover Kingdom and the Neutral Territory near Hage. “To meet them here, since they are most likely going to be coming in from this area. The plan is to ambush them while they are weakened from travel, since I’m sure they will be expecting people with not a lot of mana in Hage. It will be quite a surprise when they find the Magic Knights and their captains awaiting them.” 

“And their mana senses will be disoriented after travelling through the mana filled terrains, it’s a good plan.” Fuegoleon added, approving the plan. 

“Precisely. But I can’t have all the captains and their squads going- so I’m going to have the Coral Peacock, Purple Orca and Blue Rose stay behind and protect the kingdom in case some of them slip through or if their group had been a distraction.” The Wizard King announced with confidence despite being a child.

“Yes sir.” The captains of the said squads saluting and responding at the same time proudly. 

“I will let you decide which knights to bring. Just remember to not leave your bases defenceless.” Julius added as the map disappeared. 

Some of the captains had a few more questions, suggestions and comments to make after Julius finished explaining the plan. Yami tilted his head up a bit, subtly sniffing the air. He could swear he was smelling some sweet and calming scent he’s never smelled before. It was faint, but his instincts kept saying that it was the scent of an omega rather than perfume.   
The only omega’s in this room were Marx, Nozel and Rill. But this scent didn’t belong to any of them. 

Yami ignored his gut for now, deciding to tell himself that it was either just his imagination, or someone was making some really good dessert in the other room. Or maybe it was some new type of tea, since the nobles and royals just loved their tea so much. 

Fuegoleon had noticed the faint scent as well, which wasn’t as faint as what Yami was smelling. William was sitting right next to him, and the alpha felt like he should ask him since he’s never encountered this scent before- and it was clearly coming from the Golden Dawn captain... right? None of the alphas in the room were sure and stayed silent.   
The alphas here were Yami, Fuegoleon, Jack, and Charlotte. Julius was an alpha too, but due to returning as a kid he hasn’t presented as one yet. The current alpha’s weren’t reacting or even looking at William, and all of them were unsure of this new scent. 

“You are all dismissed, but please don’t be late tomorrow morning. You will need to be there a bit before sunrise, and thanks to Marx we can all stay in communication as to their whereabouts and updates.” Julius looked over at the mushroom head and smiled. 

Everyone left to get back to their bases in a hurry, needing to prepare and inform their members of what was to happen. Yami unfortunately didn’t get a chance to catch William as he left.   
He didn’t want to admit it, but he had been a bit sad ever since they returned from the Spade Kingdom. After everything that him and William had been through, he had hoped that this would deepen their bond as friends.. perhaps he could go for something more. 

Yami couldn’t help but feel this connection to him. Like they were yin and yang, complete opposites and made for each other- their Ki fit perfectly together too. But it seemed like the captain wanted to create a bit of distance for who knows why, so Yami decided he would let him and give him all the time he needs. 

\--------------------

“Ah fuck it.” The captain of the Black Bulls mumbled to himself before walking straight up to William as the sun rose. The winds coming from the terrains were really harsh today, and the other magic knights were scattered about the boarder close to their captains as if waiting for a jump scare. 

“Alright helmet boy, what’s going on? You’re not hiding another soul in there right?” He joked, looking at the lavender eyes that seemed droopier than usual. His gaze looked glossy and dazed, as if he was having trouble focusing. 

William chuckled lightly. “No, it’s just me.” He looks up at him, glad that he had the mask since judging by how the inside was heating up, his face could have been blushing.   
“Nothing is going on as of now, but I’m sure that will change any minute.” The captain of the Golden Dawn completely missed the question. 

“That’s not what I mean, I wanna know why you’re avoiding me. Am I really that scary?” He joked once again, but his usual smile disappeared. “After the shit show in the Space Kingdom, you’re acting like I made you piss your pants.” 

The shorter lowered his head apologetically. “I hadn’t been meaning to. I apologise..” he looks back up at him. “You mean a lot to me Yami, in fact, I’m quite sure that you’re the person I’m the closest to apart from Julius.” William tries to show a soft smile. 

“Then why-“ Yami started, but was cut off by a loud sound of an explosion.

“THEY’RE HERE! GET READY TO FIGHT!” Leopold yelled as his whole being burst into flames. 

Everyone got out their Grimore’s and charged into battle. Asta was yelling and swinging his sword whilst riding the bigger sword, Nozel was gracefully sitting on his silver bird and Fuegoleon watched his back with the help of his salamander.   
The group of the Dark Triad followers were all at different levels. Some were easy to defeat and detain, while others had more mana and were a bit of a hassle. Thankfully William had brought Mimosa, who worked on healing the wounded Magic Knights as they fought. The captain of the Golden Dawn used his tree branches to capture at least half of the whole group, all the while shielding the wounded that had passed out on the battlefield. He gracefully stood on his tree, watching over everyone from the treetops. When someone got too close to him, he would make himself seem open and vulnerable and then bite back in a split second. He was like a serpent, waiting for its prey to come to him.

Yami was more of a fast thinker when it came to battles. He had also learned that when he worked side by side with the now more powerful Asta, they were unstoppable. Anti-Magic and Dark Magic were a good combination, but it was nothing like what he had felt when fighting alongside William in the past. Yami and William’s Ki synced together so well, and they would balance each other out perfectly. He trusted him equally, and they were the best combination. With both of their magic combined, they could literally open a whole portal connecting realms and end the world.

The fight went on, and everything seemed fine so far. However…

A good ten minutes into the battle, Yami and everyone else was shocked when William’s magic tree just disappear into thin air from the corners of their eyes. Releasing all the Dark Triad followers he had detained and leaving the wounded completely vulnerable. Yami knew this could only mean one thing- someone had taken down William. All the captains seemed shocked at the realization of that, but by then it was too late. One of the followers lunged at William, who appeared to be unconscious on the ground.

“VANGEANCE!” Yami yelled, needing to get the guy he was fighting off of his back if he wanted to get to the captain of the Golden Dawn. 

Nozel was the closest to William and had gone to him at full speed, but the follower that had been captured by William’s tree had been much closer. 

They were all surprised even further when another one of the Dark Triad followers had stopped his teammate’s fire blade attack with his sword made from water. Everyone could see that the two members were yelling and exchanging words, but only Nozel could capture their sentences as he got closer.

“Do you know how rare a male unmated omega is?! Especially one with a rare type of magic with a ton of mana?! He’s the only one!” The hooded figure yelled at his partner. 

“The scent is really getting to me, if we don’t kill him I’ll start fighting my own!” The other guy snapped back.

“You seriously need to learn how to control your alpha instincts-“ The other hooded figure said just as he felt something cold stab into his back. The sharp tip of silver glimmering in red blood as it retreated.

It was only then that Nozel picked up the sicky sweet scent- it had been difficult to realize sooner due to the very strong winds and the fact that he himself was mated. 

“Vangeance, can you hear me?” Nozel said as he dropped onto his knee by his side. The captain of the Golden Dawn had his helmet knocked off, revealing his pained expression and blushing face. William could barely keep his eyes open or understand words, his whole body just hurt and he couldn’t move.L eaving him completely vunerable to anyone- could this be a paralizing spell?

Suddenly more of the sweet strong scent burst out of the captain, making everyone turn their heads. The heat was intensifying quickly, his body was begging for the attention of any alpha around- but this was dangerous.

When Yami fully picked it up from the other side of the battlefield as he sniffed the air, he instantly knew what was happening and that was the last straw for him. William was an omega… and he was in first heat. In the middle of a battle surrounded by other alphas who would surely have very bad intentions.   
He went at full speed with the strong need to protect, heading right in the direction of William until he was stopped by Nozel who had left William’s side. Right now, his limp and trembling body was being guarded by his own Golden Dawn squad members as well as a few others. Since it seemed like a good majority of the Dark Triad followers shifted their target to William. 

“WHAT THE HELL BRAID FACE!!” Yami growled loudly and aggressively, pure rage spread across his face along with his dominating scent. He had barely blocked the other captain’s attack- Nozel wasn’t actually planning on attacking him though. He just needed to show the alpha some form of a warning.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you get any closer to William. You’re an unmated alpha, and William is an unmated omega in a very strong heat.” Nozel keeps his stance, but he knows very well that if he can’t convince Yami to not go any further, he’d need a lot of backup to stop him. He couldn’t trust a man as impulsive as him near an unmated omega in heat.

“You really think I’d stoop that low?!” Yami’s low growl got even louder, putting more strength into his blade as he pressed down on the silver blade. The other captain could sense the arousal and frusturation from the alpha- Yami’s body was also starting to produce a strong scent, probably a reaction to the omega in heat.

“As an omega myself, I would feel much safer for alphas to stay away from me had I not been mated and in heat. The best thing you can do to help him is getting rid of the rest of the pests here.” Nozel glares at him with sharp eyes, but Yami didn’t seem convinced. He really didn’t want to fight an alpha who was desparate to breed- 

“From what I can see those Golden Dawn kids are barely holding up!” Yami was ready to unleash his ultimate move onto the silver haired man if he didn’t step back. 

“Yami, listen. William is going through his first heat which should have happened years ago. He’s most likely scared and in pain, the last thing he needs is to worry about an alpha whisking him away and doing as they please. So I’ll tell you one last time- back off and take care of the other attackers.” Nozel kept his ground, preparing his Grimore for a binding spell if this didn’t work.

“...Tch.” Yami cursed to himself and backed away. “Fine. Keep him safe.” Was the last thing he said to Nozel before forcing himself to going off elsewhere. It was painful to go further from William, and he felt like he just needed to be there more than anything. 

William was confused as to what was going on. One second he was doing just fine, and the next suddenly his Grimore decides to stop working and his magic disappears. Which resulted in him taking quite the fall. He had been unconscious for a few seconds, but when he woke up he wished he could be unconscious again. 

He whimpered in pain, curling up beneath his red cloak. His body was burning up like he was in fire, the feeling of his clothes on his skin felt itchy like needles prickling him, his abdomen felt like he was being stabbed and the blade twisting in him, and he felt slick between his legs. It was hard to breathe, and he couldn’t move. He was drentched in sweat, and also felt a crushing ache on his leg- most likely from the fall.

He was going to die. 

William could only lay there helplessly as his body continued to emit a strong scent to lure alpha’s and prepare for breeding. He was panting desperately for a bit of air, his mind spinning and vision blurring in and out of focus. A bunch of new scents flooded into him and overwhelmed him further. He couldn’t help but let out more whimpers as if it would ease the pain.

“..Y…Yami..” He mumbled, his brain suddenly filled with thoughts of him. He needed him here- he wanted him close. He still had things he needed to say to him before he dies-

“Captain Vangeance, it’s me! Rill!” The pale blue haired teen put the back of his hand on William’s forehead, cringing when he felt how hot he was. “U-Uh don’t worry, it’s just a very very bad heat!” He laughed nervously before one of the enemies slipped through and made it to the omega in heat.   
“Go away!!” Rill activated his magic and began fighting. William felt so useless, and just horrible. If only at the very least he could open his Grimore-

“You’re mine.” A deep voice grumbled into his ear, and the next thing he knew he was being picked up by a stranger and was thrown over his shoulder. The man was an alpha, so his body only got weaker as he was taken away.

He felt dizzy and everything was oversensitive. He began to realize how much the world stank, and how much sweat everyone- including himself- were being produced.

“Ahhhh he got taken!!” Rill panicked before trying to go after the man who had William, only to be stopped by another hooded guy. 

The limp omega glanced over at the man carrying him- somehow he could tell he was aroused. And that caused a gush of slick to pour out of him. He whimpered uncomfortably and tried to struggle in the man’s grasp.   
“Mhmm you sense it don’t you? Don’t worry little captain, I’ll breed you real good. And we’ll have the most powerful pups in the entire kingdom!” The guy laughed, and it was such a horrible laugh. 

One second William was trying to push himself out of the man’s arm, and the next he saw the guy’s head fly off of his shoulders and his magic disappearing. 

Strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground for the second time. Even if his vision was blurry, he knew this scent- the only scent he actually liked. The scent of the strongest alpha nearby.

“Yami..” The omega unintentionally let out a soft keen, trying his best to form sentences. 

“Don’t worry, I got you goldie.” Yami fought the urge to pin him down and take him aggressively- that was what his alpha side wanted, but right now wasn’t the time. Even if he’s had an erection for the past couple minutes, and even if his body was responding to the soft keen, he stayed in control. 

“CAPTAIN YAMI!!” Asta came flying out of the trees of the forest they were in and stopped himself in front of him a few feet away. “..w..whoa.. the smell is so.. sweet..” The teen took a few steps closer, his eyes for some reason focusing on William’s neck in an instant. His pupils blown wide as he approched. 

Yami took a step back, holding the omega like a bride in his arms closer to his chest. “Shit.” He mumbled, watching the teen’s mouth water and bulge start to form in his pants. 

“Stay right there shrimp, I don’t wanna have to knock out the only person who has anti magic just yet-“ He let out a low, protective growl. The hairs on his neck standing and his scent turning into something more threatening. He couldn’t allow another alpha to be close to William.

That, however, didn’t seem to make him back off. The blinded teen lunged forward- completely losing control.

“Shit!” Yami had no choice but to put William down on the ground and pull out his katana. The two blades clashed as Asta’s red eyes glared into him. 

All he could see was an enemy. 

An alpha about to take his prey. 

The fight between alphas broke out, and Yami hated to admit that he was having trouble knocking out the teen. He had gotten much stronger, and faster, and knew every trick that Yami knew.   
The captain of the Black Bulls tried to take control of the situation and had slowly begun to move the fight away from William. He held his katana tightly and moved with the help of natural mana and made it up right behind Asta. He was about to hit him hard with the dull end of his Katana when he felt something wrap around him and drag him away. 

“Yami, what do you think you’re doing? Fighting one of your own and getting close to William when I told you not to. Alphas have such little control these days..” Nozel kept him detained in the silver liquid-like substance. 

“SHIT! Dammit no! Asta’s an Alpha!!” Yami was quick to get out of the guy’s magic and was on his way back to where he had set William down. 

He saw the demon teen crawling over the captain’s body, his head lowering to his neck and mouth opening wide with the intention of biting.

“Sorry kid.” Yami couldn’t care anymore, but he made sure not to hit a vital point. He threw his katana at Asta, hitting him right in the shoulder. Asta turned to see the alpha captain running over to him.   
Yami raised his fist, and punched Asta right in the face as hard as he could. He sent the poor teen flying away into the forest, and now he was standing beside William and trying to catch his breath. 

William lifted his head up a bit, still completely lost and afraid of what was happening to him. His scent was only getting stronger by the minute, attracting more alphas nearby. But when he sensed that familiar calming and comforting scent- mixed with a bit of arousal- he felt a bit more relaxed.  
“Y..Yami..” He whimpered, calling out to him through sharp breaths. The alpha captain picked him up, and as he did so, the omega in his arms clung onto his shirt with the last bit of strength he had. Lavender eyes looked up at him with tears filling them to the brim. “..I still.. have to tell you..” 

The bigger man could feel slick going onto his arm, and it was getting really painful down there. 

“..I really..a..apppriciate.. you.. and...love you.” William smiled softly despite the sweat and tears dripping down his flushed face, all the while is hot trembling body kept producing slick. 

“..shit...don’t say that to me right now.” He blushes, having the strong urge to at the very least scent him so other alphas won’t come near. 

“..I had to in case .. I.. I die..” He was panting heavily as he spoke, his hands going limp and falling back to his sides as he just rests there in Yami’s arms. 

“You’re not going to die fancy pants, you’re just in heat.” Yami laughed, and that laugh brought a sense of ease to the omega. 

Nozel walked out from the forest, eyeing Yami. He had been watching the scene and concluded that the Black Bulls captain really did have his instincts in check.   
“It seems you have control despite his strong scent.” Nozel said as the other captains made their way over. “However, I don’t know how long that will last.” He turns to the youngest captain. “Rill, go back and take Vangeance to Owen. The rest of us will clean up the mess.” 

“Yes sir!” Rill saluted before using his magic to paint a dragon. He took the omega from Yami with ease to his surprise- except for the little growl he caught coming from the alpha captain. He flinched and quickly backed away, turning his attention to the omega he was holding.   
“Ahfufufu~ It’s ok Captain Vangeance, you’ll feel better soon!” He said as he hopped on the dragon and went off as fast as he could. 

“Ok, let’s round up the ones that are alive.” Fuegoleon said as they all moved out, not questioning anything just yet.

\--------------------

Asta blinked, confused as to why he was looking up at what seemed to be a ceiling. He quickly sat up in bed, screaming “WHERE AM I?! OW OW-” He put a hand on his bandaged shoulder.

He looked from left to right, realizing that he was in one of the bedrooms by the med bay of the palace. These rooms were used for patients who needed treatment or were sick. 

The teen put a hand on his head, trying to remember what had happened. It only gave him a headache trying to remember. But suddenly the door to his room swung open, and Yami walked in casually.   
“Good morning kiddo.” The Black Bulls captain grumbled as he walked over to the wooden chair by the bed and slumped down on it. He took the cigarette between his fingers away from his mouth and let out a puff. 

“Captain Yami! What happened?! Is everyone ok?! How did I get here?!” Asta continued to scream, annoying the captain a bit. 

“We won, that’s all you need to know.” The alpha said with ease, leaning forward a bit.

“B-but Yuno’s captain-is he doing ok?” Asta asked too innocently, looking at the other for answers. 

“Asta.” Yami looked at him seriously. “Was that your first encounter with an omega going into heat?” He glared at him with those hazel eyes, needing to keep his senses up to make sure the kid wouldn’t lie- he knew he wouldn’t but just in case. 

“Wait-“ Asta frowned, wincing as he began to remember flashes of what happened in the moments before he blacked out. “..Did I do something?” He worried, looking at Yami with wide eyes. 

“Answer the question.” He ordered, and the teen answered.

“Yes, it was my first time sir!” He replied with sweat dripping down his face. He was panicking from not being able to remember everything. 

“Ok, so how you acted was pretty normal.” Yami sits up straight. “The first time can be overwhelming, and you’ll need to learn how to control your alpha urges before you get into some trouble.” He sighs loudly. “Your alpha instincts took full control the instant you realized he was in heat, but thankfully nothing happened and mister shiny is doing ok.” 

“Oh…Urghhhh..” The teen hid his face in his hands. “I didn’t even know I was being controlled! Before the the Heart Kingdom-When I faced my demon.. it felt different, and I knew when he was trying to control me..” Asta kept his blushing face hidden, too embarrassed. 

“The demon comes from your sword and Grimore, and it isn’t you. Your alpha instincts are a part of you and engraved into your biology and shit. It sucks- you’ll need to accept it and learn to control it.” Yami puts the cigarette back between his lips, feeling tired. Learning how to control it was like learning how to ride a two wheeled bike. At first the person will have no control and will fall, but gradually learn and get better.

“..I’ll learn how to control it.” The teen moved his hands away from his face. “I can do it.” He pumped himself up, slapping his face. 

“Good. Now-“ Yami stands up. “We should head back to the base. Goldie’s heat is getting worse, and as much as I want to be there for him- unfortunately we’re alphas. That side of the palace is off limits for unmated alphas. They probably want us to leave as soon as possible.” He stretched before gesturing for Asta to follow. “Come on, we don’t have all day.” 

“Yes sir!” Asta leaped out of bed, feeling energized as he followed his captain out of the room.   
After a bit of walking, he had to ask about something that had been bothering him.   
“Uh.. Captain Yami, I smell something on you. Something.. sweet.” He said as he sniffed, and the other alpha quickly pushed him away.

“Gross, stop sniffing me. What you’re smelling is goldie’s scent. It’s strong because of the heat.. I’m surprised we didn’t go into a rut- that would have been trouble.” He laughed about it, even though it wasn’t a laughing matter. 

“Urghh Yuno is lucky to be a Beta!” Asta growls, stomping his feet. 

“There’s pros and cons.” Yami waved his hand. “But if it makes you feel any better, Julius and Fuegoleon are alpha’s too. And I’m sure there are more in the other Magic Knights squad.” 

“I knew it! Well, Fuegoleon was obvious since he’s Nozel’s mate and he’s an omega! At least that’s what I heard.” Asta shrugs. 

“You’re right about that. But let’s forget about all this alpha shit and go get a drink.” Because Yami just couldn’t stop thinking about William. Knowing that he was on the other side of the palace, suffering and calling out for him- he wanted to go so badly. It hurt to be away from him, and a part of it was because he knew that he would be able to protect him the best since Julius didn’t have a lot of power right now- did that make him the strongest human in the Clover Kingdom? 

He tried to shrug it off, but one thing was for sure- he would never forget that moment when William confessed. How his frail trembling body was clinging onto him, how his eyes desperately looked up at him, how a cute smile formed on his flushed face as their eyes met and then said that he loved him. It was so genuine and pure, and Yami couldn’t believe for a second that it was because of the heat. It’s what his gut was telling him, and this time he’s going to go with it and going to have a chat with William once his heat dies down. 

\--------------------

William spent four days rolling around in the bed he had been placed on, unable to do anything except pant heavily and produce sweet sticky slick. He had a great ability to pick up the presence of alphas far away, so if an alpha in the palace came a bit too close his throat would involuntary keen and call out to be mated. All he could do was stuff his face in the pillow when that happened, hoping that nobody would hear. 

Owen who was a beta, came in to check on him twice a day and brought him medicine that eased the pain. He also brought cooling pads and a scent blocker in an attempt to calm down the scent of his heat. But the sweet candy lavender smell was too strong, and it didn’t do much. 

Alpha’s had been curious and slipped past the guards and had almost made it to the room he was in, but thankfully there was a magic barrier to the room that cannot be breached by alphas. So William had been safe, but extremely lonely throughout this whole thing. He was helpless, his legs just wanting to be spread and eyes watering as slick just kept pumping out of him. He could feel the swollen lips between his legs which were highly sensitive right now. His insides begging to be filled with alpha cock and stuffed full of seed. 

That’s what his omega side wanted- that’s what he wanted. His thoughts became more and more muddled, and at the peak of it, all he could think of was Yami coming in and taking care of him. But he couldn’t sense him nearby, and it was too late. 

Owen had given him a toy since it would have helped, but even his arms didn’t have enough strength to pick it up and keep it up. His muscles felt sore and he was just a ragdoll at this point. Any movement could only last a second before his body screamed at him to stay down and wait for an alpha. He even tried using his Grimore but the thing wouldn’t open or listen to him. Which Owen has said was a part of his heat- mana can easily detect things within its host. The Grimore purposely won’t open to leave the omega even more vulnerable in a time like this where he or she must be mated. 

But after the four days were up, William was somewhat back to normal. He had to put something that looked like a huge white square bandaid over his scent glad due to his omega scent being very strong. Thankfully it was much better than during his heat, so the scent blocker actually did a bit. He would have to keep this on for a few days until his scent would calm down.

The captain was getting ready to leave, putting the slick covered sheets in the washing basket on the far side of the room and neatly making the bed with new sheets. He knew someone was going to come in and scrub the room down till not a trace of him was left- but it was still polite to make an effort. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” William said as he kept his helmet under his arm. His body was still a bit warm so he’d rather have it off for now.

He was surprised to see Marx walk into the room, smiling gently. “Good afternoon Captain Vangeance. I’m here on Julius’s behalf to make sure you are ok.” 

“Thank you, and I’m pleased to say I feel just fine now. I will be able to get back on track with missions as soon as I get to the base.” William smiles back, but the thought of facing everyone after that embarrassing failure on the battlefield was something that was giving him cold feet. 

“Oh about that, Julius said that he will be giving you two days off to readjust. I’m sure it is still quite shocking to have your presentation in the middle of a battle. Owen informed us that you were having mild panic attacks during the first few hours of your heat.” Marx lowers his head almost apologetically. “It gets better, I promise. You still have a lot of opportunities ahead of you, and I have a feeling you’ll find a good mate to spend your heats with.” His orange bronze eyes move away from the captain. 

“You speak as if you are older than me.” The Golden Dawn captain chuckled a bit. “I don’t have plans to find a mate, but if I do I will make sure it will not interrupt my duties.” He said as he wondered why he could sense.. sadness coming from the younger in front of him. 

The sad omega scent of the blue haired omega mixed with a comforting omega scent from William in a subconscious attempt to make Marx feel better. He was pretty quick to pick it up, and his smile returned.

“Thank you.” 

“..If I may ask, do you have a mate? Your scent seems.. I can’t really tell.” William tilts his head a bit in confusion. 

“..I don’t really know.” Marx sighed. “It’s confusing to say the least.” He looks down again. “I haven’t told many people of my relationship status, because I didn’t see the need to inform people of my personal life. But I guess it isn’t very personal..” 

Marx lifted his head up and pulled the collar of his uniform down enough to reveal his scent glad, which had the faintest bite mark on it. The mark looked like it would disappear at any given moment. “I’m in an unpleasant situation.. and I feel like my bond is broken or breaking.” His eyes seemed to become glossy. “I don’t know what to do, but.. this should be the least of my worries.” He pulls the collar back up and hides his scent gland. “Apologies for rambling a bit, I should let you go.”

“Marx...” William said just as the other turned to leave. He walks up closer to him, still sensing distress. “I’m still new to all of these mating things and omega instincts.. and I have a feeling it will be a while until I can speak to the other omega’s since they are captains like me.” 

“But if there is one thing that I have been told so far, is that omega’s stick together. I’d like to help you if I can.” William had that kind expression on his face as he looked at the other omega, who seemed somewhat relieved. 

“Thank you, but please don’t worry about me. If you wish to know more about omegas, I can tell you what I know from my experience. But we will have to arrange a time in the future for that.” 

“I’d like that very much.” The captain said as the two got to work on setting up a time and date. 

Just outside the room, Yami leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He has doubled up on scent blockers and had Vanessa give him a potion that makes him smell like a Beta. He had noticed the guards were gone, as well as William’s sickly sweet aroused scent and assumed the heat was over. But for his sake- he just made a few extra precautions before deciding to visit. 

“I think there is someone outside who wants to speak to you.” Marx sensed the presence not long after he walked into the room himself. 

With that, the two omegas said their goodbyes. Marx was walking out the room and gasped when he saw Yami. He had sensed a beta- not an alpha. “What are you doing here?!” 

“Hey mushroom head. Last I checked alphas were allowed in this part of the palace again.” He straightened up his posture. 

“Still! William just got out of his heat-“

“Yami?” 

Marx was interrupted by a curious William, who was instantly happy to see the man. 

“Hey goldie, just came to see how you were doing.” He tried to speak casually through the blue haired omega’s piercing death glare. “Geez I’m not going to do anything. What is it with omega’s having such little trust in alphas?” Yami sighs. 

“..I have to get back to work. But I’m sure the captain of the Golden Dawn is more than capable of defending himself now.” He looked at William, who gave him a nod. “I must get going.” Marx said before rushing to get back to Julius. It was times like these that the man- the kid, would sneak out. He purposely sends Marx away for the opportunity, but it usually didn’t take too long for him to find him. Recently however.. it’s been harder. 

“Finral is in town if you want a quick way back to your base.” Yami added, his alpha side enjoying the lingering scent of the omega’s heat in the room.

“That would be perfect.” William replied as he put his helmet on and the two started walking side by side down the hallway. 

After a while of silence, the omega finally spoke up. “I apologise for what happened. I don’t remember much, but I was informed that you helped me along with other Magic Knights that had been there that day..” 

“Hey don’t apologise.” Yami moved to put his hand on the captain’s shoulder- but decided not to last minute. He wasn’t sure how sensitive William still was, and he didn’t want to startle the omega when he was recovering from his first heat.   
“It’s not like you could have controlled it. I couldn’t control my first rut, and it was really funny now that I think back on it.” Yami laughed, his usual cigarette on the side of his lips. It had always been impressive that he could talk and still keep it there. 

“..It was embarrassing, and I put a lot of people in danger..” The smaller captain felt shame as he thought about it. 

“You didn’t, don’t worry. My first rut happened in battle too, except this was.. a fight that I started. These noble jerks were talking shit about me being a foreigner and I couldn’t hold back. Maybe the rut starting made me more aggressive that day.” The alpha smirked. “After I defeated them I spent the next couple of days jerking off in some abandoned shed in the forest.” 

The thought of Yami jerking off brought heat to William’s face. He could still feel a tiny bit of slick drip out of him. It was merely a drop and nothing compared to during his heat- but it annoyed him. 

The Black Bulls captain may be hiding his own scent, but he could very much still pick up other scents with ease. He could smell the spike in arousal as he mentioned that, blushing a bit himself.   
“Shit- sorry. I shouldn’t talk about ruts after your heat. Haha” He laughed a bit nervously this time, brushing it off. 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad to be talking to you.” William perked up, and it was shit like this that Yami found too cute to handle. 

“Glad you enjoy the company of the captain of the worst Magic Knights squad.” He kept walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Yami then finally decided to bring it up.

“We talked a bit when you were in your heat..” He wondered if William could at least remember what he had said about him- because he wanted to know if they had been true. His Ki had said he wasn’t lying, but.. he still had a bit of doubt that it could have been his heat. 

“We did?” William’s face turned red under the mask. “W-whatever I said, I deeply apologize. I probably said some.. inappropriate and informal things.” He turned his head away from him.

“I expected you to say something dirty, but you didn’t. Don’t worry.” Yami beamed. “You actually said some pretty touching stuff.” 

‘Oh no what did I say..’ William thought to himself before asking. “What kind of.. stuff?” 

“You know.. just that you love me and all.” He was brutally honest as usual. 

“I..I see..” The Golden Dawn captain glanced at the bigger man through his mask, trying to read his expression. But the man looked as laid back and casual as always. 

“So.. is it true? Or was it just heat blabber?” He chuckled, turning to meet his graceful eyes. 

“..and if it was just heat blabber?” He had to ask, needing to know if Yami would be angry if he said it was just the words of his heat.

“Then we can move on and keep whatever we have goin. I hate to admit it- but you’re my closest friend feather head, apart from my own squad and Julius. You can say whatever you want to me and I won’t judge.” Yami had never felt so awkward, but he was a pro at hiding it. 

William’s chest hurt as he got friend zoned hard. And.. moving on from this and continuing the relationship they had now didn’t sound bad at all. William very much liked what they had going and would do anything to keep it that way. He couldn’t risk ruining things with the one captain who actually liked having him around and never got tense when he got too close.   
“You’re a good friend to me too Yami, and I appreciate you a lot.” He smiled as they walked out of the palace, where Finral was waiting. 

“Hey you’re going to make me blush.” Yami smiled back. He may have been a bit disappointed, but he was pretty content with what was going on now.   
The avoiding treatment William had been doing before the mission was apparently not just towards him. He had been that way to a lot of other captains and knights, and it was only yesterday that he overheard Yuno mentioning to Asta when he came to visit that it had been because he was nesting without realizing. Many of the spare towels and blankets had gone missing in the base, and it turns out they had all been in the captains room. William had been feeling weird sensations he’d never felt before and smelling odd scents from his fellow Magic Knights members- so he retreated into his room and avoided everything all the while instinctively focusing on his nest. 

William had been telling himself he had been cold when it was happening, but he spoke with Owen about it and it made more sense.

“I’ll see you soon Yami.” William said as he stepped through the portal Finral had opened, making it back to his base. 

“See you soon.” He mumbled as the omega stepped through, feeling.. empty as soon as the portal had closed.

>>End of Flashback<<

\--------------------

William held the little baby in his arms, walking into his quarters. He didn’t really have a crib or anything, so thought to make one using his magic. 

‘It’s only for one night.’ He kept telling himself as his Grimore floated out before him, glowing green. He used his magic to create a simple crib made of wood, with a few leaves sprouting here and there. Once that was done, he put some of the softest blankets and a pillow in the crib before setting baby Asta down in it. 

“There..” He smiled as the baby slept, and he quickly got to work on preparing himself for bed. He got dressed in his pajamas, brushed his teeth and washed his face before walking over to his own double bed. 

The crib rest right next to it, and inside Asta was still fast asleep. 

William couldn’t help but walk over to the crib, looking down at the small lifeform and feeling his heart warm up. How he wished he could hold his own baby one day.. but he knew he couldn’t. He mustn’t pass down his curse, and on top of that..   
He had visited Owen shortly after him and Yami became mates just to do a physical check up and talk about the inconsistent heats which were becoming problematic. Whilst skimming over the topic of future pregnancies, Owen had said to him that people who are cursed tend to have a harder time conceiving. Not to mention William’s reproductive system was a bit confused right now from being delayed in development. There was a high chance his pregnancy would be a risky one as well, that could result in his death. 

There was a myth that curses intensify after having a baby, it was like a consequence for passing down a curse. William couldn’t remember the full story, but some say that is what happened to Noelle’s mother.

He decided that information wasn’t important so long as Yami didn’t ask for pups. William had gotten hints from the jokes and things said in bed, but when the man said it to his face earlier today, it had become official. Now his mate wanted to have a family, and William wanted one just as much. But he knew he shouldn’t, it would be cruel to force someone into existence with a curse if the baby made it that far. 

He sighs as he gets into his own bed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. 

Not even ten minutes later, baby Asta starts crying and reaching his arms up to the sky as if wanting to grab onto something. 

The cry snapped the omega right out of his half asleep state, and he was once again fully alert. He hurried out of bed and to the crib’s side, picking up the baby and bouncing him in his arms. 

“Shhh... It’s ok.” William smiled, his soft voice and calming tone combined with the smile made the baby stop crying quickly. “It’s ok, I’ve got you little one..” He walked back over to his bed, laying down and deciding to let the baby lay down next to him. He pulls him close to his chest, humming a lullaby softly. The gentle rumble from the omega’s chest, the relaxing humming, and just being in his arms right up against his chest was something the baby liked very much. He smiled back and chuckled, looking up at the omega with bright green eyes. 

Asta never had a mother. So this was something new, and it was such a nice feeling for the baby. Right now, he was convinced in his baby mind that William was his mother. 

“Shhh.. it’s time for bed.” He purred, petting the baby gently and pulling the blanket over to cover half of their bodies. The captain of the Golden Dawn kept humming the lullaby- it had been the only thing he could remember of his birthmother. 

Baby Asta yawned, closing his eyes as he got sleepy once again. The soothing lavender scent coming from the omega was just what he needed to go into a deep sleep. He cuddled up against him, happily sleeping. 

“..Goodnight.” William found himself purring louder as he gave the baby a gentle kiss on the forehead. Again, completely forgetting that this was Asta. To him, this was a baby in need of a mother to care for him.   
He eventually fell asleep himself, wrapping around the baby almost like a shield whilst making sure not to hurt him. He kept an arm over him protectively as he slumbered for the night. 

\--------------------

“This is a really dumb joke miss drunk.” Yami grumbled as he chewed down his breakfast in the dining room. 

“I’m not joking! That potion.. I thought it would last 24 hours but on the bottle it said 12!” She shrugged, trying to get the captain to believe her. When she had given it to Asta she had been quite drunk and didn’t read the bottle properly.

“Ah shit. Has it been over 12 hours?” Yami stood up, looking at Finral who already knew what was coming. So the portal magic user stood up from his seat by the food-filled table, approaching his captain. 

“We gave him the potion around 5pm, and right now it’s 7am..” Vanessa smiled a little, clasping her hands together. “Oh don’t worry.. I’m sure he’s fine! Yuno is there too, so he’s probably catching up with him or hanging out with his other buddies.”

Noelle crossed her arms, thinking ‘Asta is hanging out with his buddies? Mimosa is there.. n-not like I care or anything or that I’m jealous!’   
And yet, she found herself asking. “Captain Yami, is it ok if I go? J-Just so I can make sure that idiot is ok!” She huffed, flicking her hair back.

Yami let out a loud and long sigh. “Yeah that’s fine. Finral, let’s go to shiny’s base before that anti magic kid causes mayhem.” The captain said tiredly as Finral opened the portal with one hand, both the captain and Noelle stepped through.

“Yes sir..” He yawned and followed behind, arriving in an instant. They were all in the hallway by William’s office and not far the doors to William’s bedroom- a common place Yami would ask Finral to take him to when he was in rut or his mate was in heat. But most of the times, it was just to see each other and bond.

Yami lifted his chin, sniffing the air and smelling a very familiar alpha scent coming from down thr hallway within the captain of the Golden Dawn’s bedroom. The alpha in him screamed in anger as he stomped over there and burst open the doors. A loud growl slipping past his lips as rage washed over him. 

His omega, cuddling with another alpha in his own bed. It was considered disrespectful for an alpha apart from his mate to even set foot in a mated omega’s room. Yet alone, go in his bed. He walked over to the bed, where Asta was sprawled out and fast asleep, William was still sleeping as well too close for Yami’s comfort, a slender arm draped over the young alpha’s chest. 

“W-W-WHAT?!” Noelle shouted, her face turning a bit red.

One second Asta was having the best sleep of his life, and the next he was being thrown through the wall and outside into the garden of the Golden Dawn base. 

The noise of a wall breaking and people shouting woke up the omega, and his immediate thought was “Where is the baby?!” He panicked, looking around and ignoring the foreign alpha scent in his bed for now.   
He saw Yami, looking like he was going to murder someone. There was a huge hole in the wall of his room- 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU SHRIMP! GET BACK HERE!” Yami pulls out his Katana and begins to chance a very confused Asta around the garden. 

“YOU IDIOT ASTA!” Noelle yelled as well, aiming her wand from where she stood and firing water at him as he ran.

William got out of bed in a hurry, and once he saw Asta in the garden he finally connected the pieces. The baby had turned back to normal, and the scent in his bed meant he had been normal in their sleep for who knows how long. No wonder Yami was super mad- he could sense the intense pressure not only in his mana, but also in his pheromones. 

“CAPTAIN YAMI WHATS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!” Asta screamed as he kept running away and dodging each attack. 

“ITS BECAUSE-“ Yami quickly stopped himself, sensing distress from his omega. Other members of the Golden Dawn had come to the scene to investigate what the hell all this commotion was about. 

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t fight your own in my base.” William stepped out of the hole in his wall, opening his Grimore. 

“BASE?! WHA- WHY AM I HERE?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!” Asta continued to scream. 

“Well crap, I guess this means it’s my fault.” Yami let out a frustrated growl as he put his katana away. He had never felt such bloodlust in his life- except for that one time.. 

William gave him a very cold glare before turning his head away and using his magic to temporarily seal the hole created in his wall as well as clean up the garden with the branches of his tree all at once. He looked at the small crowd of Golden Dawn members that had come to the scene, smiling at them. “Do not worry, this is all taken care of. You may get back to your duties.” He spoke like an angel, and every one listened and left except Mimosa, Yuno and Klaus who were by Asta and checking to make sure he was ok. 

“..Look, I-“ Yami didn’t even get to finish his sentence. 

“I understand your frustration, but this was very inappropriate of you to do. Coming into my home and starting a fight, destroying parts of the base in the process.. you could have hurt one of my own.” William was slightly mad. He was very protective of his own squad and had always been. He had always been trying his best to protect them at all costs-and then his mate comes in and does this. Startling everyone and destroying the garden Mimosa had been tending to every day. Sure she could easily grow flowers with magic, but she had been fascinated by just letting nature take care of itself and wanted to grow some flowers naturally. 

Yami nervously scratches the back of his head, looking away. “..I could help you fix some stuff.” Now he just felt bad for letting his impulsive alpha side grabbing the reigns. 

“That won’t be nessecary.” William walked over to stand right in front of him. “From now on, I would appreciate it if you could let me know ahead of time of your visits unless it is an emergency. I have been.. letting it off for a while, but I cannot have you show up randomly without being invited any longer.” The captain said as he could still feel a part of him trying to come down from the spike of panic- that there was no baby. 

“What? C’mon goldie.. we’re mates! We need to see each other more often.” Yami moved to put a hand on the smaller’s cheek, but William gently pushed it away. 

“If being mates is going to disturb and hurt my magic knights squad...” He quickly shook his head and sighed. “We can plan to see each other outside of my base. I’ll have an owl send you my schedule once I receive it.” 

“..If I don’t show up when I want to you’ll never see me from how busy you are.” Yami couldn’t help but be bothered by the other alpha’s scent lingering on his mate. 

“We are both busy Yami, we are captains of our own squads. We discussed this when we became mates, that we will work to see each other whenever we can and still keep our duties top priority.”

“Yeah, and I know how you always have a full schedule and will only make time for me if I show up at your place.”

“That’s because you give me no choice when you show up.” 

“So now I’m forcing you to spend time with me?” 

“Yami.. that’s not true.”

“Why be mates if we can’t even see each other? We need to be close if we want to keep our bond going, and I’ve been doing my end on trying to see you a shit ton. But when I leave it up to you it will be once a week.” 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

“You better, because we can’t be mates if we can’t see each other.” 

William’s eyes widened at those words. His inner omega- his heart- was freaking out. He didn’t want Yami to leave- but after all the trouble he’s caused in the Clover Kingdom.. after killing Julius, and after nearly ending the world.. He needed to do his job the best he could to atone his sins. He promised he’d give everything he has for the kingdom and work as hard as he can do undo the wrongs he had done. But by doing so he was limiting the time he’d spend with his mate.. 

Yami approached him again, hugging him with one arm. “That might have been too far. You know I’d never ditch you goldie.” 

William leaned into his chest and holding back the need to cry out of fear, anger, and frustration. He didn’t even know anymore, all he knew was that he wanted to do his best for his kingdom, but also do his best for his mate. 

“Here.” Yami leaned down a bit, rubbing their scent glands together and scenting him. It helped the omega calm down- as well as get the other alpha’s scent off of him. 

He stayed still until Yami finished, and while he did feel better than before, he felt.. empty, and troubled. “..I need to get going.” Was all William said before leaving the scene, walking back indoors. The Golden Dawn captain didn’t know what to do, so perhaps it was time to consult with one of his close friends.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William goes to ask Julius if he could have less missions to spend more time with his mate, and makes some shocking discoveries..
> 
> (Warning: Smut)

William was walking down the polished hallway of the palace, heading to Julius’s office. He had come here as soon as he finished the things he had needed to do today and sent an owl to the Wizard King, asking if he had some time to spare for a quick chat today. So now he was here, heading to the office which was in perfect view down the hall. 

He was just about to knock on the large double doors as he approached it but was surprised when they swung open so violently. A familiar blue haired omega was crying and leaving the room in a hurry. He stopped for a moment when he noticed William, but then just ran off when he heard Julius call out to him. 

“Marx!” The small man rushed to the double doors and peeked down the hallway, but it was too late. He was nowhere to be seen and was already elsewhere. Julius sighed before looking up over at William. “I’m sorry you had to see that, please, come in.” He gestured to further in his office. 

“…If I may ask, did something happen?” He couldn’t help but wonder after sensing so much distress coming from the omega. It was as if held back tears were suddenly bursting in sadness and startling all the other people around him. 

Julius closed the doors behind them and made his way to sit on the office chair behind his desk. “I think I may have said some.. things that upset him.” His purple eyes saddened as William took a seat in the empty chair on the opposite side of the desk, facing him. 

“..Perhaps I could be of use. I would be happy to help out.” The captain of the Golden Dawn smiled gently as he took his helmet off and set it down on his lap. “What I have to ask can wait, I would like to aid you in any way I can.” He said politely, eager to help the man who had saved him from a life of misery in any way possible

“Well... We have been keeping this confidential until the time was right to announce, but I’m afraid there is nothing to announce anymore..” Julius sighed. “Please keep this between us. I would not like for other people to be involved in this.” He gave him a serious look that reminded him of Julius’s older face.

The captain nodded. “Of course sir.” 

The Wizard King then looked down at his desk, the mountains of paperwork resting and had yet to be completed.   
“Quite a while ago, I had asked Marx if he would like to be my mate. He had said yes, and we had been mates for about two or three years.” He frowned. “And unfortunately, it wasn’t just the mark on my forehead that had disappeared when I died.” 

He pulls down the collar of his uniform, revealing an unmarked scent glad. “And I have yet to present due to me going from a 42 year old man to a 13 year old boy. We all know I am going to present as an alpha, but.. that doesn’t help the situation.” His frown only grew the more he spoke.   
“My relationship with Marx had been compromised ever since I came back to life. At the time he had been shaken and traumatized to have lost his mate for a couple hours, so I didn’t tell him of the disappearance of my mating mark. We hadn’t really discussed the topic much, since it had been an uneasy thing to talk about. We were still mates on the documents, but never did anything of course.” 

“Marx just had his very first red heat a few days ago, and so today I decided it was time to tell him that I no longer had my mark. I also told him that we should keep our relationship professional, and he should go and find an alpha who can better take care of him. But as you may have realized.. Marx still has a very faint mark left on his scent gland. So I suggested for him to have a scrubbing procedure done..” Julius sighed and rest his chin on the table. 

Marx’s mark had begun to fade the moment Julius had died, and apparently it can take longer depending on when the mate left behind would be able to accept the death. But Julius had come back just as his mark was fading, so the process came to a halt. Marx still had his mark, but Julius’s was completely gone.

William felt horrible, this was like a stab through his chest. It was all his fault, he had not only stripped Julius of his magic, but of his mate as well.   
Not to mention red heats alone were very deadly. It happens to omega’s who’s mates neglect them during too many of their heats, and so red heats were the body’s last attempts to get the alpha back by making the heat as intense as possible. The heat usually consisted of a lot of blood coming out of the eyes, ears and mouth. The body itself would overheat and convulse at times- William has heard too many horror stories of red heats, as well as scrubbings which were just as worse. 

Bond scrubbing procedures were a procedure to remove a mating mark and completely erase and break a bond. It consisted of multiple sessions to remove the pheromones the mate introduced into the other’s bloodstream. Which can cause the person to feel as if their veins are on fire and their whole body to ache. On top of all this- William knew Marx must have been facing the physical consequences of rejection from his mate. Which was becoming severely sick with horrible symptoms of different kinds.

“As much as we do like each other, me being in the body of a kid and not even having presented- it was the best thing to do. Marx couldn’t disagree, but he was still hurt by the words.” Julius thought of the tiny box that had been sitting in the drawer of his desk for a while now. While being mates were one thing, marriage was another- it was like a proper announcement to the world and would officially seal the bond and strengthen it mentally. After getting to age 42, he had felt as if it was time to ask Marx to marry him. He both wished he had asked sooner, but also was glad he didn’t because it only would have made this more painful for Marx. 

“I am... so sorry..” William lowered his head, his eyes feeling watery again. All those emotions he had felt when he saw Julius die and then come back to life were surfacing once again. 

But the Wizard King just smiled. “We’ve all forgiven you William. It wasn’t like Patori was giving you much of a choice, and you being you, despite how ill one’s intentions were- you still wanted both of us to succeed and be happy.” He walked around his desk to pat the omega on the shoulder. “You’ve done so much for the Clover Kingdom ever since, and you’ve been making wiser decisions now that you don’t have two souls in your body. I’m very proud of how far you’ve come, so let’s aim to make the future better. Understood?” 

William wiped his tears away, smiling and responding with a slightly shaky voice. “Understood.” 

“Now, why don’t you tell me what brings you here?” Julius said as he moved his hand back to his side. 

“..oh.. well..” William felt troubled- how could he go to the Wizard King with his relationship problems after hearing all of this? It must be painful for Julius to even talk about his relationship. He had no right to bring up his problems when Julius was going through a relationship problem himself. William no longer felt as if he could ask to have less of a workload to spend more time with his mate.   
His past actions are still hurting the people he loves, and so it is only right of him to make them feel better and make up for all of his sins by serving the Wizard King as much as possible. Which meant taking on lots of missions and doing his job like he was supposed to. Like he had promised. 

“I.. I wanted to ask if I could take on more missions. I feel as if I could do so much more for this Kingdom after what I have done, and it would be an honor to be able to offer my strength to you and the Clover Kingdom.” It was the complete opposite of what he had wanted to ask for, but how could he not? This was just another sin he needed to pay for. Surely Julius would be happier and feel better if he took on more missions for him.

“Oh! Well, I don’t want you to push yourself too much.. but I suppose I can give you a few extra missions since now the Spade Kingdom is offering to let us inspect their dungeons as an offering for our services. There are just so many!” Julius’s eyes sparkled. “I wonder what kind of magic items will be in here! Oh and maybe another spirit! I bet there are things so very different from the Clover Kingdom in those dungeons!” He got excited, making William smile. 

“I would be happy to go to the Spade Kingdom and investigate their dungeons.”

\--------------------

Yami was right. A whole entire week went by, and he heard nothing from his mate. No letter, not even a visit. The Black Bulls captain had been trying to respect his omega’s wishes and trusted that he would keep his word and make time for them. But he clearly had more important things to do..

But it was getting at him. Being separated from his omega alone was not pleasant. He can go for a day or two but other than that he would begin to crave his mate’s scent and start getting moody in an aggressive way. 

“Fuck it, I’m going.” Yami mumbled to himself as he got off the couch and sighed out smoke. He called over Finral to make him a portal, who did it without question. And as soon as he stepped through, he was right in front of William’s office. 

He barges in, pushing past the double doors. And there he was, his mate sitting behind his usual desk seeming unbothered as he continued to fill out paperwork. Somehow, it annoyed Yami. He had been on edge, waiting to hear at least something- anything. Like a schedule or plan to meet some day at some time. But nothing came, and this was the last straw for Yami.

“I thought you agreed to not show up randomly.” William said as his lavender eyes looked up from his paperwork. 

“I waited a whole ass week to get your schedule so we can plan somethin. Explain yourself goldie.” Yami snapped, the alpha tone making William flinch. 

“..I apologize for that. I’ve been very busy with missions and work.” He puts his feathered pen down, feeling guilty once again. 

There was a long moment of silence before Yami let out a long sigh. “Vangeance, do you want a future with me?” He walks closer to the desk. “Because if you do, we can figure out your work situation and work around this and still be mates despite being captains.” He glares down at his mate, trying to read his expression.

“..Of course I want a future with you. But I also need to be a captain and serve this kingdom.” He folds his hand politely on his desk, keeping his posture straight.

“So let’s team up and figure out how to make both of those work. You handle this like it’s one or the other these days, you can still work and be with me captain shiny.” Yami’s pale brown eyes met the lavender ones as he quietly waited for a response. 

Willian sighed, a small frown appearing on his face. “...I won’t lie when I say I’ve been distancing myself a bit. I have been.. hesitant to get closer to you, knowing that I cannot give you the future you wish for..” He looks away, feeling tense. “And knowing that I need to dedicate everything I have to this kingdom after what I’ve done..” 

Yami grumbled. “I thought we’ve been over this fancy pants- you’ve done so much for this kingdom already. And I know Julius would rather want you to be happy then for you to be working your ass off for forgiveness that’s already been given.” He moves his hand in front of him and gives his curly white hair a ruffle. “If anything, I can ask Julius myself to give us missions that we can both go on. That still counts as spending time together, right?” He grins, and blushes when he heard the faintest purr from his omega. 

“I suppose that’s a possibility.. I’m aware that Mimosa, Yuno and Klaus are rather close to some of your magic knights and work quite well alongside them.” He tapped his chin with a slender finger, thinking. 

“Well Finral is just outside this room so I’ll head over to the palace now and ask.” Yami turns to leave, walking away. “I’ll come back someti-“ He stops as he felt a gentle tug on his white tank top. 

“Yami wait..” William blushes as he lets go, the other captain turning around to face him. “I really am sorry for not reaching out to you. I have been quite busy physically and mentally..”

The Black Bull’s captain could read his mate’s Ki. He was holding back something, and he could sense distress emitting from him. 

“I have been meaning to inform you of another reason apart from my curse as to why I am not sure about having pups.” He gulped, not sure why he was fearing being judged when he knew how understanding Yami was.   
“My.. curse makes it harder for me to conceive. As well as making any pregnancy risky..” He looks down. “The mana in my body may go against the pregnancy to stop the curse from multiplying and being passed down. Owen told me not too long after I presented, and I have suspicions that this is what happened to my birthmother... who took her last breath whilst giving birth to me.” 

Yami frowns a little, feeling bad for not even thinking of the possible risks that pregnancy can come with. “Then let’s just forget it. I don’t want my mate dying anytime soon.” Despite what he said, the alpha in Yami kept screaming at him not to give up, and that it was possible. 

“..That may be what’s best..” William mumbled in a small voice, his eyes saddening. The reaction did not go unnoticed by his mate. 

“What do you want to do goldie?” He looks down at him, the distress pheromones still present. And so he tried to let out a comforting scent.

“..I...” He blushed a little. “..If I didn’t have this curse, I think.. I would be very interested in the idea of having pups.” The way he was blushing and seeming nervous was adorable to the Black Bulls captain. 

“Then let’s figure out this curse shit.” He said in an obvious tone.

“But- I fear that.. if I do find a way to break this curse, nobody would ever look at me the same.. and perhaps, you won’t like my face.” He puts a hand on his own face, his fingers grazing along the cursed half. “Without this, I’ll be identical to Patori- or Licht.” He worried out loud, thinking that his cursed face was just as bad as his normal face.

“Technically Patori is the one that looks like you. Asta said he was just a kid, and right now he’s in a clone of your body. Just an elf version I guess.” He shrugs. “And I’m not one to judge based on looks. Sure it might take a bit of time to get used to, but you’re my mate.” He carefully puts his much bigger hand over William’s on the side of his face, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

William leaned into the touch, relaxing at the scent and feel of his mate. He didn’t realize how much of a weight he had felt like he was carrying until his mate came along and took that weight away by nothing more than his presence. 

Yami’s eyes moved to the other captain’s kissable lips. He had such a small mouth, and Yami couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to give him good heads despite it.

As if sensing the other’s intentions, the omega got up on his tippy toes and kissed his mate on the lips. Closing his eyes and kissing deeply.   
The alpha put one hand behind his head and the other around the slender waist of his mate. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, feeling like it had been forever since they last kissed. 

William parted his lips as an invitation, which Yami reacted quickly to as if he thought the omega would change his mind. He plunged his tongue in and the two began French kissing, William’s arms wrapping around the bigger man’s broad shoulders and hand tangling into his messy black hair.   
The slow French kissing had become a full make-out session. Both of them intensifying the kiss, only parting for half a second to inhale air before going back to kissing. The omega always tasted sweet like candy as if he wanted his mouth to be invaded- which Yami happily did. The hand around the Golden Dawn’s captains waist moved lower, grabbing an ass cheek as he pulled him to press right up against his body. 

The alpha had been expecting his mate to end the make-out session very soon. Since that had been the case for most near-sex experiences outside of heats and ruts. Plus they weren’t even near a bed this time, so it gave William more the reason to end it. 

But he didn’t. 

They kissed passionately, picking up the pace and becoming more eager. The slender fingers tangled in Yami’s hair gripped tighter, and he could feel the omega purring against his chest. He could sense the arousal in both the pheromones coming from William and his Ki. It made Yami happy to know that he had been just as desperate to get close to his mate.   
The alpha decided to move on from the sloppy make-out session and attempt to go even further. Without any warning, he picked up his mate- it was easy since William already had his arms wrapped around him. 

“Ah.. Yami..what are y- mhmmph!” The panting omega was cut off as the other captain placed him to sit on his desk and drove back to invade his mouth. Their clothed budding erections pressed up against each other. The alpha couldn’t help but grind in between his omega’s legs, rubbing not only the small boner but also the wetting slit just beneath it. 

“Mhmm..” William let out a soft moan into the kiss, encouraging the alpha. Yami’s lips moved from the smaller man’s lips to his jaw, then to his neck. He rubbed their scent glands together briefly, scenting his omega and both taking pleasure in it.   
Once that was done, he started kissing and sucking on the soft skin, one hand working to take off the omega’s Magic Knight cloak before tugging on the collar of the uniform he wore underneath. Planning to mark and taste his skin as much as he could. His hands started working to strip his mate, starting with his top. 

William wasn’t stopping him, which was only getting him more excited. 

Once his top half was completely exposed, he didn’t hesitate to continue marking his pale skin. Earning soft moans and heavy pants from the omega. Half worried about how his mate was feeling, he moved one of his hands up to his face, letting William tilt his head and lean into his hand as his breaths continued to get sharper.   
The alpha made multiple hickys along his neck and collarbone, licking them over almost apologetically. He licked his scent glad a few times, earning a cute whimper. 

He moved to stand up straight, looking at William’s flushed face. “How you holdin up goldie? He smirked, breathing a little heavier. He had to double check to make sure his mate wanted this.

The smaller captain didn’t reply with words, instead he moved the bigger hand on the side of his face till Yami’s thumb was right by his soft lips. William took it into his mouth, licking with his wet tongue and sucking on it lightly.   
The sight made Yami’s dick twitch, and he couldn’t help but just stand and watch. He experimentally slid his thumb out, only to put two of his fingers into the small mouth. William treated the new fingers exactly the same, sucking on them and licking. Noting how his mate’s erection grew.

When saliva started to drip down the corners of the omega’s mouth, he decided to slide his fingers out.   
“Where did you learn that?” Yami chuckled, watching William’s face turn red. 

“I..I just.. thought we could get to it quicker if your fingers were lubricated.” He looked away, clearly embarrassed. 

“Desperate, are we little captain?” Yami teased him, moving his mouth back to his neck and giving him a gentle bite. He then went lower, taking one of the pink nipples on his omega’s chest into his mouth. He knew William was so sensitive here, and he wondered how he would react if he sucked them when they were filled with milk.   
But putting those thoughts aside, he licked his nipple, earning a gasp from the smaller. William was panting heavily, feeling slick start to seep through his pants. 

Yami gave both nipples an equal amount of attention before moving his head away to take a good look what he had done to his mate. William was a blushing, trembling mess and they haven’t even gotten to the finale. His eyes were thin and glistening with tears of pleasure, his face was flushed and his mouth open and panting for air.   
“..Yami..” His omega trilled, which he usually only did during his heats. 

The Black Bulls captain leaned closer, his lips not far from his ear as he spoke in a lower tone than usual. “Don’t worry sparkles, your alpha is right here..” He said as his hands moved to get rid of the omega’s pants, until soon enough, he was sitting completely naked on his desk. William shivered a bit, but he doubt he’d be feeling cold soon.   
“You’re such a beautiful omega.” He complimented, going back to kissing his scent gland as his hand moved down to grab the smaller dick. It was common for male omega’s to have a small dick due to being unable to reproduce that way. Yami however, found it adorable on William. 

He pumped his hand up and down, making the light haired captain tilt his head back and moan. Lifting his hips just a bit to thrust into the hand around his dick.   
“You like that don’t you? I bet you’ll like this more.” He said as his other hand with slick fingers moved between his spread thighs and under his dick. He began rubbing the swollen lips of his pussy with his rough fingers, getting more slick onto them. 

“Ngnn.. Yami.. feels.. good.” He managed to moan out, feeling a finger push inside and curl up against his g-spot. Slick poured out of him as he felt it, wet soft walls squeezing the finger inside.   
“I’m not even in you and you already feel so tight..” He continued to tease, thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second. He curled them up as he pulled them out, pushing right up against that spot that made his omega see stars. 

It absolutely melted him. William’s legs were shaking and he was drooling, his eyes closed tightly as he moaned louder. 

He moved his fingers in and out of the tight slick channel faster, the room being filled with heavy breaths and wet squelching sounds from the amount of natural lube flowing out of the omega. “You’re so wet..” Yami chuckled, sliding out his fingers. 

“..Please.. I need you.” William managed to say through sharp breaths, his chest heaving up and down as barely opened eyes looked up at him. His neck was tilted in a submissive matter, just asking to be taken. 

Yami couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly took off his belt, letting it fall onto the ground along with his Grimore. He pulled open his pants, not even bothering to slide them or his boxers down much as he pulled out his dick.   
William’s eyes widened a bit as he looked at it- Yami had always been a huge guy, so a huge dick was something the omega had predicted when he first saw him. But the sight of him fully aroused never failed to amaze him, sometimes even scare him. He didn’t know how his body managed to take all of that- he was at least 11 inches. 

His dick was swollen red at the tip, veins bulging and precum oozing out and dripping down along it. He watched as Yami covered it with the slick on his fingers mixed with his own precum before stepping even closer to the desk. The omega opened his legs for him, worried if it would fit or not even though he knew it should.   
“Shh you’ll be ok.” The alpha kissed his mate’s forehead after sensing a tiny bit of fear. This was their first time doing it outside of ruts and heats- he wasn’t surprised that William was worried if his current arousal was enough to take the huge erection in front of him. 

“I have a feeling I won’t be able to walk the rest of today if we continue..” He gulped, still a bit worried.

“I’ll carry you. But first- you need to loosen up and relax, you look super tense mister feather head.” Yami let a low croon escape from his chest, his alpha side trying to relax his omega. His hands rubbed his sides up and down, lips softly kissing his neck again.   
Once he felt his mate relax, he moved a hand down and positioned himself. “Yell at me if it hurts, got it?” He asked, and William gave him a small nod. 

He rubbed his tip up and down the slick folds before he decided to push in. He was using every bit of strength he had to stop the alpha in him from going bezerk and taking the omega roughly on the desk. He went in slow, sliding in until he was completely buried to the hilt. The insides of his omega were so hot and tight around him, perfectly squeezing his dick like a warm hug.  
Yami stayed still, his hands rubbing the omega’s back. “How you holdin up?” He asked as he stayed completely still. 

“It hurts a bit, but it is nothing compared to breaking multiple ribs and being empaled by spikes in multiple places.” William chuckled softly. It was only recently that he was able to start joking about the times of Patori being in his body. 

“I mean I’m still empaling you though.” Yami laughed and moved his hips ever so slightly experimentally. 

“Ack! Yami-“ William’s galaxy lavender eyes looked up at him from under those long feminine lashes, his cheeks still tinted red. 

“I’d be happy to empale you further..” He smirked before kissing him on the lips as he began to move his hips in and out. The motion made the omega moan loudly, that was definitely loud enough for anyone passing by to hear. And a part of Yami wanted to make his omega scream louder so that everyone nearby will know this is his omega and know what he can do to the captain of the Golden Dawn.   
William wrapped his arms and legs around him, closing his eyes and kissing him with his wet and gentle lips. Moaning into the kiss as he felt a familiar tongue invade his mouth. Combined with the feeling of a huge dick sliding back and forth against his sensitive walls and rubbing deep inside of him only made his body heat up with pleasure. 

Yami moved an arm under one of William’s legs, moving it up and bending his leg close to his chest. Making his pussy stretch open further, allowing him to go in deeper. He kept the heated kiss going as he picked up the pace, feeling those slick and soft walls scrubbing down hard on his dick.   
They both eventually had to part for air, the omega drooling and crying with pleasure as the alpha groaned and snapped his hips back and forth. 

“You’re always so tight.. but I knew you would be when I saw you.” Yami chuckled, thrusting up inside him and making the smaller body bounce up and down. 

“Ah! Yami-! Yes..” The captain of the Golden Dawn was gone, replaced by a horny, melting omega trembling on the desk in submission. His wet mouth hanging open, his body slowly going limp as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. He loved to see his mate’s ahegao face and wanted to make him even more of a mess. 

He pinned him down onto the desk harshly, hooking both of his slender legs on his muscular arms and pinning them right up against the sides of his chest. His legs were bent as much as they could, stretching open his red plump pussy further. And now Yami could go in ever deeper into this little being.   
The bigger captain bit his neck in a feral way, a pleasured yelp coming from the omega’s mouth as he threw his head back. His thin arms found their way back around Yami, hands placed on his back and holding on for what was to come- quite literally. 

He kept his omega still by keeping the bite on his neck, holding him down as he began to thrust in and out with no mercy, creating intense hot friction. The tip of his huge dick slamming against the omega’s cervix deep inside of him.   
“YAMI!” William’s eyes widened in shock, but he had no time to recollect himself- the big captain was thrusting in and out really fast, slamming that spot in him over and over again. He even had the audacity to roll his hips up and make sure he grinds up against his g-spot as well. 

Yami was pretty fast on the battlefield, but he was even faster in bed. 

William chocked on a sob as his mouth hung open, moans spewing out nonstop with each thrust. His eyes closed tightly while tears streamed down his face, his legs shaking from the intensity of the size and pace. With each thrust in, a tiny bulge formed on his stomach- which he wasn’t surprised by.   
The Black Bulls captain kept fucking him harder and faster, his dick spreading apart those burning walls over and over again. The friction of rubbing causing him to near climax very soon. The whole office was filled to the brim with constant wet slapping and squelching noises of sex, heavy breaths and lewd moans from his omega were enough to drive him mad. He and his mate were both drenched in sweat, as if they had run laps at this point. 

The man had become a beast, feasting on its prey. 

“Fuck..” Yami groaned, feeling overstimulated and about to burst as the tightness of William increased. He was proud of himself when he saw the smaller throw his head back again, curl his toes and arch his back as he came with a loud high pitched cry. His cum spewing out in between them as his channel tightened further around Yami’s dick. His slick walls contracted around him, pulsing from bottom to top, urging the alpha to release. 

And he did. 

He bit down harder, growling loudly as he thrust in deep, shooting out his loads. The pulsing kept milking his dick of cum, squeezing out more and more. Yami had learned the harder the pulsing was, the more intense and pleasurable William’s climax had been. And right now, he was feeling pretty darn accomplished.   
“Y..Yami..” The omega called out to him as he finished first and was pleased to receive a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“I’m right here Vangeance.” He mumbled, holding his omega close as he kept cumming deep in him, filling him up more and more.   
Yami rarely used his name, or surname- and when he did, it was either because he was being serious or sweet. The alpha always became a softie after sex and treated his omega with great care and attention. 

William hugged him tightly, still trying to catch his breath. He blushed from the feeling of his mate still cumming, his stomach feeling bloated ever so slightly as white cum began to ooze out from around his mate’s dick and onto the desk. He could feel every twitch, every load, and he was just craving to be impregnated as he felt it. But of course, he wouldn’t since he had an active protection spell on himself.

“I love you Yami.” William said with a smile as he pet the back of his mate’s head. Enjoying the feel of the soft, messy and longer hair.

Yami never knew why it was so hard for him to say three simple words-a part of him considered it to be out of his character. But for his mate, he would say it once in a blue moon. “I love you too.” He replied earnestly with no joking nicknames, because he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Plus he wasn’t really capable of thinking of which nickname to say when he was balls deep in his mate and cumming.   
But eventually he finished, slowly pulling out of the tight pussy since knots only occurred in response to heats and ruts. His dick slid out with a pop, white cum flowing out from the swollen and bruised lips between his omega’s legs. The Alpha couldn’t help but watch and feel proud of his work. 

William eventually noticed him staring, and quickly closed his legs together with a red face. 

“Didn’t mean to embarrass you captain shiny.” Yami laughed, pulling up his pants and putting his belt back on. Once he made himself presentable again he looked at the mess he left on the table. William barely had his eyes open, his small body limp as his chest heaved up and down. He looked completely worn out and exhausted. 

“You alive there?” Yami slowly helped him sit up, he looked as if he was in a dazed state or maybe even half asleep. 

“Yes, I am just.. very tired..” He mumbled as his eyes began to close. Yami quickly took the long red cape on the floor, wrapping him up before holding him like a bride and leaving the room. He made sure there was no one around by using his Ki abilities- no one except Finral of course. The guy had been waiting outside and Yami forgot for a second in the middle of banging his omega. 

“Hey Finral.” He said as he stepped further into the hallway and saw the guy. 

“..Is Captain Vangeance ok?” He asked with a blush as he looked at the half awake captain wrapped in a cape in Yami’s arms. Finral had heard everything and didn’t know why he was even asking. Of course if such a small omega let the huge Black Bull’s Captain take him he would be passed out. 

“Oh I did him so he’s tired. You can go, I’m staying here overnight.” He said as he turned to head to the captains room. 

Once he got there, he closed the door behind him and set the tired captain down onto his bed. Yami found himself being greatly bothered by the fact that the bed didn’t have his own scent, so he kicked his boots off and laid down next to his mate. Pulling him close to his body and petting his head. 

“..My office.. it’s a mess and my clothes-“

“I’ll take care of it, just give me like ten minutes to take a breather.” Yami silenced him, just holding him close and enjoying his omega’s scent and presence. 

\--------------------

Yami was the first to wake up. He sat on the side of William’s large fancy bed, lighting a cigarette and breathing out smoke. He just sat there, thinking about everything. Things like how could he sustain and improve his relationship with William. How could he then convince him to have pups despite having his curse. Yami had already done a lot of digging about ancient curses with the help of his Black Bulls family. They had a ton of info from when Asta had his arms cursed, and the time when they had done research hunting for Lolopechika’s curse. He had been hoping to find some solution but kept hitting dead ends. There were too many mysteries with his mate’s curse.

One, they don’t know who cursed his bloodline.

Two, they don’t know what this curse is or how it exactly works.

Three, they didn’t know why his bloodline was cursed.

The alpha captain let out a long sigh, getting a minor headache just from thinking about it. But for now, he should enjoy the moment. Last night was the first time having sex outside ruts and heats. It felt more intentional for obvious reasons, they were both wanting each other not because their body demanded it but because their hearts did.

On the other side of the bed, his omega mate slept peacefully. Stark naked with a thin white blanket draped over his slender body. William really looked like a doll at times, his perfect little lips, huge purple eyes, and long flowing lashes. He slept soundlessly on the bed, his neck area covered with hickys that he could easily hide. 

“..Yami..” William mumbled as he opened his eyes, lazily reaching out to him. 

“Good morning doll face.” The alpha teased, turning his body a bit to look at the omega. 

“Good morning..” He pats the empty space next to him with his small hand. 

“I didn’t know you were this clingy captain shiny.” Yami teased him, laying back down on the bed on his back. William curled up under the muscular arm that went around him and pulled him close. While Yami’s other hand was busy holding the cigarette. 

“I’ll try not to be.” The Golden Dawn captain smiled, letting his head rest right by his mate’s chest, taking in his alpha scent. 

“Before I forget, I want to scent you again.” Yami informed his mate, who wasn’t against it one bit. The bigger man always worried that William didn’t have enough of his scent, and especially after not seeing him for a while. He needed others to know William was his, and his only. Surely if other alphas catch a whiff of the Black Bull’s captain’s scent, they will think twice before trying to flirt with William. 

He crawled over him, rubbing their necks together- their scent glands together. He could hear William purr happily as he scented him, their bodies pressed together. Yami leaned on his arms to make sure not to crush the smaller beneath him, the rubbing turning into soft kisses until eventually he placed a kiss on his lips. 

“How about we go together to talk to Julius?” Yami suggested, and the other thought for a moment before replying.

“That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> I have always loved the idea of Alpha Yami and Omega William, but I didn't see anyone else talking about the ship so figured it wouldn't be worth posting a fanfic nobody would read.  
> But recently I've been inspired by another user, and decided to start posting some of my fanfic idea. I hope to post more very soon, so stay tuned for more! Comments are always appreciated and I will respond to all of them :)  
> Oh also, I had originally been using the term pups for this fanfic, but I wasn't sure if that was normal in omegaverse since I've only read one fanfic where the term is used. What do you guys think?


End file.
